Mychonny
John Luc (born January 18, 1991), also known as mychonny by his fans, is a 24Year Old Vietnamese-Chinese Australian who lives in Melbourne. He joined YouTube in March of 2008. He makes 'Asianese' videos of himself, friends, and family. Mychonny has 878,742 subscribers (As of February 8th, 2015) and now has five YouTube channels, Mychonny, Yourchonny, chonnyday, gaming channel chonnygame and kpopchonny. His friend, Thomas Vu, better known as the "FAG", appears in some of Chonny's vlogs and also plays games with Chonny in his video game channel. For more about Thomas, click here. '' He also has a small range of t-shirts designed by himself on sale. His latest video on his main channel, mychonny, is "Being an Asian Australian" (Released February 6, 2015). His most viewed video is "Justin Bieber is a Gay Baby" receiving more than eighteen million hits since it was posted April 11, 2010. On the 17th of December, 2009, mychonny was featured on Television. Channel Seven's Today Tonight featured two of mychonny's videos on it, ''Asian and White Parents & My Crazy Sister. There have being complaints about the reporter calling mychonny an "Unknown Australian Comedian". The video can be viewed by clicking here. Mychonny's official website can be found here. List of Videos Mychonny Channel 49. Being an Asian Australian 48. Asian Weddings - The Reception 47. Teenage vs Adult life 46. Mychonny Moves In (trailer) 45. The Only Asian in a White Catholic School 44. How I Met Your Mudda (A Refugee Story) 43. Things to know about Asian girls 42. MOST EMBARASSING PARENTS (Asians) 41. My Girlfriend and the Asian Restaurant 40. My Crazy Sister pt.2 39. Sh*t People Do Instead of Studying 38. Having dinner with Asians! 37. Getting KICKED out of SCHOOL! 36. Driving in cars with Asians 35. The Asian News "34. Asian family gatherings" 33. Lady Gaga is one crazy Bi*ch. 32. Asian Workout Informercial 31. Justin Bieber is a Gay Baby 30. Old People are Funny 29. My Parents Fight!!! 28. CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! 27. The AVATAR Noob 26. Edward Cullen Strips?? 25. Hardcore Angry Asian Parents 24. Iron Chef Parody 23. Hot Asian Girls Strips?? 22. Yo Gabba Gabba - Crack Baby 21. My Crazy Sister 20. Angry Asian Parents pt.3 19. 'How to get Girls at Clubs 18. Asian and White Parents 17. Adventures of Goku 16. Angry Asian Parents pt.2 15. eLOG 14. 'The Day I Met The Joker 13. POCKY 12. Why People don't understand Asians 11. Me and My Korean Movies 10. I See White People 9. CSI Parody 8. Asian or White girls, which are better? 7. How to be an Asian Teeny Bopper 6. Angry Asian Parents 5. You Sick Robot! 4. Too many photos 3. 50 things ... i think. 2. Why can't asians sing? 1. The Captain planet theme song Yourchonny Channel 71. The Vietnam Vet 70. Things I do when it's cold 69. My Parent Teacher Interview 68. How Asian Dads Drive 67. I Got Attacked by a Gang! 66. What guys REALLY think- relationships 65. Socially Awkward Chickens 64. B+ again?! (Animated Version) 63. Asian dad plays his first video game 62. Chinese News with TONG 61. Things I do when I'm home alone 60. When girls learn how to drive 59. When my white friends visit 58. The Fob English Teacher 57. Asian Dad reacts to Alison Gold- Chinese Food 56. Things I do when I'm hungry 55. Asian Dad: You waste too much! 54. Draw My Life-Mychonny 53. Judge Chonny (Judge Judy Parody) 52. Asian dad gets his first IPHONE! 51. YOU NEED HAIRCUT! - Asian Hairdresser 50. How to make lectures more interesting! (for parents) 49. Things that Asian mothers like to do 48. I hate travelling on PLANES! 47. Asian Burrito (ft. Chengman) 46. Asian & Wog Parents on driving (ft Superwog1) 45. Strict Parents: Sleepovers 44. Thing I do when I'm sick! 43. Cleaning my Room SUCKS! 42. ASK CHONNY #3 - Did you get bullied at school? 41. Asian dad reacts to Cooking Infomercials 40. How NOT to e afraid of the dark 39. Public Toilets scare the SH*T outta me! 38. Cinnamon challenge with Chonny (Asian version) 37. ASK CHONNY #2 - How many girlfriends? 36. I freakin hate THE BEACH! 35. When girls cry 34. I'm the number ONE ASIAN YOUTUBER! 33. Asian dad reacts to Viral Videos 32. I freakin Hate Karaoke! 31. Ladies, I need my space! (Spooning) 30. When CRAZY ASS FANS notice me :) 29. Asia's BIGGEST LOSER (parody) 28. Things we (Asians) do differently 27. People who DON'T know how to do their JOBS! 26. What's the deal with RUDE, BRATTY, DUMBASS kids!? 25. What NOT to say to Asian Parents 24. Asian Man vs. Food 23. Asian Christmas! + T-shirt giveaway !! 22. Saw 4D - Asian Jigsaw 21. Asian Dad: B+ Again!? (you die) 20. ASK CHONNY! Q&Asian 19. Asian Man vs Wild - Australian outback 18. Crazy asians going nuts 17. ASIAN DORITOSSS !!! 16. Chilling with Chonny Iron man 15. Parents on SEX education 14. Chilling with Chonny The initial D 13. Chilling with Chonny the Bubble Tea 12. Officially Missing You - Tamia Cover (TP asian version) 11. Parents Who Compare 10. G Dragon Makeup tutorial 9. Japanese Man responds to Marry a Nintendo ds character 8. Asian Lady responds to SF Muni Bus fight 7. Love Game - Lady Gaga (TP asian version) 6. I F&$KING HATE CATS 5. Sorry, Sorry - Super Junior (Parody) 4. SERIAL? KILLERS! OMG... 3. T.O.P (big bang) Makeup Tutorial 2. CARS 1: Studying is for Losers 1. Love Story - Taylor Swift (TP asian version) Chonnyday Channel 59. Cooking SWAG noodles & T-shirt COMPETITION! - vlog #59 58. Eating HOT chilly Crazy Wings! - vlog #58 57. Jeremy Li dunks & Asian Dad documentary no.2 - vlog #57 56. Asian dad hates on son - dadvlog #56 55. 2NE1 years old & my sl*tty Frog Dog - vlog #55 54. Snsd JESSICA for Christmas - vlog #54 53. Chonny's dog is BOSS - dogvlog #53 52. Chonny documentary: The Father (MY SISTER IS IN THIS VID) - vlog #52 51. OH JESSICA! & getting mobeed at the KPOP fest! - vlog #51 50. Dad reacts to Internet videos & SNSD - vlog #50 49. Romantic Love dance and who said Asians can't RAP! - vlog #49 48. My mudda is duh POREOTICS!? - vlog #48 47. Touring is SO SAD TODAY and bloopers - vlog #47 46.Monkey pillow fight and Tiger jacking tt - vlog #46 45. Worst Kung fu show ever! - vlog #45 44. I was DUMB Asian kid lol - vlog #44 43. Jigsaw goes clubbing & gangster vacuum rap - vlog #43 42. JigSAW dancing & raving plus Bloopers! - vlog # 40two 41. Having fun on my bed haha - vlog #41 40. Krillin working at target?! lol - vlog #40 39. Winner of my contest pubes LOL - vlog #39 38. Depressing day in the life of channy - vlog #38 37. Youtube game and CONTEST! KONTEST! YO! - vlog #37 36. Eating raw eggs 100,000!!! subs - vlog #36 35. Detention bloopers and UFO's are lame - vlog #35 34. Sad day in the life of Chobby - vlog #34 33. Fat bloopers and Dad sings KESHA - vlog #33 32. Drunk Asian guy and SUPERWOG - vlog #32 31. Happy birthday Jessica (SNSD) - vlog #31 30. Stealing food from the store - vlog #30 29. Gerrn J*zz mi goreng + ANOTHER CONTEST! - vlog #29 28. Asian plays Minecraft - vlog #28 27. Free wired like a g6 b1tch! - vlog #27 26. The Fheg likes wet balls LMAO - vlog #26 25. Day in life with Chonny Bravo - vlog #25 24. Killing it with Questcrew who like duh dance - vlog #24 23. Taking over like a real Asian - vlog #23 22. Asian guy cant sing, whats new? - vlog #22 21. Bogan song and bloopers - vlog #2ne1 20. Ans the winner is... ooooooh~! - vlog #20 19. Duh sexy girls in the club - vlog #19 18. CHILLING with kevjumba/timothydelaghetto for XMAS concert! - vlog #18 17. Asian dad burns eyes by not wearing enough clothes - vlog #17 16. Zapping bugs with Talking Tom the bitch - vlog #16 15. Asian Halloween with SNSD! - vlog #15 14. POREOTICS Birthday and Big Black Coc* Cake! - vlog #14 13. KICKING it with the poreotics again! B*TCH ! - vlog #13 12. Pwned my Grandma with the Poreotics! - vlog #12 11. Kick my mudda in duh face! - vlog #11 10. Working out with 2NE1 - vlog #10 9. I do duh dance - vlog #9 8. The asian Office - vlog #8 7. Wash my car grandma and U2 - vlog #7 6. Grandma disses me! - vlog #6 5. University is duh gays - vlog #5 4. My sisters a Stupid Noob! - vlog #4 3. Living with Bubz and Shimmy - vlog #3 2. How I get me Video ideas - vlog #2 1. My Room has Lame Sh*t - vlog #1 Chonnygame channel 40. BIOSHOCK HOLY MOLY - Asian gamer, what's new? 39. TF2 ALLSTARS & bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 38. Counter strike SAUCE! - Asian gamer, what's new? 37. I'M NOT HAPPY wheels - Asian gamer, what's new? 36. MARIO TENNIS Bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 35. CATMARIO ridiculous sh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 34. SIMMERS 3 chonny's life (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? 33. SUPA-imean-MARIOKART64 - Asian gamer, what's new? 32. SIMS 3 Chonny's life (part 1) - Asian gamer, what's new? 31. TF2 I am SOOO gays - Asian nerds, what's new? 30. Diablo 2 NECROMANCER dancer - Asian gamer, what's new? 29. THUG LIFE on GTA san andreas - Asian gamer, what's new? 28. POKEMON STADIUM 2 BELLSPROUT - Asian gamer, what's new? 27. Stupid Super Nintendo CLAY FIGHTERS! - Asian gamer, what's new? 26. GTA san andreas GANGSTER RAP! - Asian gamer, what's new? 25. Mc Happy wheels HOLY SHIETTT! STEVE! - Asian gamer, what's new? 24. TF2 FRENCHIE SPY! - Asian gamer, what's new? 23. Stupid ass Amnesia! (part 4) - Asian gamer, what's new? 22. TF2 TANKMEDIC bullshit! - Asian gamer, what's new? 21. Mancraft vs wild - Asian gamer, what's new? 20. L4D2 racist bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 19. TF2 SNIPER kicks ass for the LORD - Asian gamer, what's new? 18. I hate you AMNESIA (part 3) - Asian gamer, what's new? 17. The world's hardest POKEMON STADIUM game - Asian gamer, what's new? 16. Minecraft: mtv GOLDEN cribs & bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 15. Bug's Life + Megaman 64 - Asian gamer, what's new? 14. Minecraft: Archerfort bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 13. F*KUU AMNESIA! (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? 12. F*KUU AMNESIA ! - Asian gamer, what's new? 11. TEam Fortress 2 ENGINEER - Asian gamer, what's nu? 10. Mario kart 64 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 9. Left 4 Dead 2 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 8. League of LOL + Minecraft Crib - Asian gamer, what's new? 7. SUPA SMASH BROS! - Asian gamer, what's new? 6. TF2 duh SCOUT! - Asian gamer, what's new? 5. League of Legends - Asian gamer, what's new? 4. MARIOkart 64 + QWOP - Asian gamer, what's new? 3. TEAM fortress 2 DEMOMAN - Asian gamer, what's new? 2. Team FORTress 2 SOLDIER - Asian gamer, what's new? 1. Team Fortress 2 PYRO - Asian gamer, what's new? Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger